


Disney Academy

by WritingItDunn



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, F/M, Other, Sneak Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingItDunn/pseuds/WritingItDunn
Summary: At Elinor's insistence, and flat out enrolling her without her knowing. Merida is now enrolled in a prestigious academy in Switzerland full of young men and women of similar and very different backgrounds to hers.It's time for Merida to grow up from the grumpy teenager who wants her way all the time to a girl with a wide range of friends with an interesting set of personalities. Would she make her mother proud? Wait, does she even want her proud?





	Disney Academy

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got back into typing, hooray me!
> 
> Getting a bit of a fresh start I'll be writing prompts from this card involving at least all the Disney Princess' their partners, and Disney heroes.
> 
> Mostly taken from Merida and Rapunzel's point of view.
> 
> When all the prompts have been filled I'm going to try and merge as many as possible and put them into a coherent story to post to Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> But in the interim, I'll be posting posting each prompt first to Patreon for my sweetie darling patrons to see then two weeks later it will be posted [**_to my Wordpress Journal_**](https://palladiumotter.wordpress.com/). 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

A multi-cultural boarding school was not something at all Merida had wanted to be part of her life experiences. What she had wanted was to stay at him, maybe try a public high school back in Scotland, to stay with her dad, brothers and mum.

Her mother, Elinor, however, wanted “more” for her apparently. In Merida’s opinion some kind of last-ditch attempt to get the tomboy out of her daughter, so she can be a proper lady, to take Elinor’s place as Duchess of Argyll when she thought Merida was ready. It was a stuffy title to the teenager who wasn’t really interested in maintaining the title and everything the Peerage meant in the UK.

But there was at least a small silver lining in being forced to go to a Swiss boarding school. Her Mum wasn’t around to tell her how to sit, that she was slouching, and how not to slurp her spoon.

As Merida pulled her wheeled trunk behind her she glanced at the doors, counting the numbers to get to her room while making sure her name was on the door.

> A113
> 
> Rapunzel Tanzer
> 
> Merida Dunbroch

Okay, Merida knew she was being optimistic thinking she would get a room all to herself, but that name gave Merida a feeling that she was going to have problems. It was German, from experience, Merida knew that many Germans spoke English better than a lot of the English she has spoken to in her time. The problem was more that Merida spoke accented English, VERY accented English. Which tended to make things very frustrating because Merida would have to try harder to hide her accent just to be understood.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out loudly, Merida picked her confidence off the floor and opened the door with her key card and opened the door sliding in quietly. The room was empty, but her roommate had clearly already moved in. Merida put her trunk down by the plain bed that clearly hers and looked at the other half of the room. There was painters tape along the walls and ceiling at the middle of the room, on Merida’s side it was the standard white ceiling slightly beige walls, but Rapunzel Tanzer’s side?

It was an explosion of colour, there wasn’t so much as a millimetre of white or slight beige. Suns, stars, purples, greens, bold strokes and subtle lines everywhere. Merida could feel herself holding her breath, she had been to art museums at her Mum’s insistence, even did some painting herself, which paled in comparison to what she was looking at. It was unironically bonnie and sweet.

“Oh, Hi. Merida Dunbroch, right?”

The spell the art had over Merida was broken and she flinched at the voice, feeling her cheeks heating up like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t be. Turning she looked at the voice’s owner in the doorway. She was wearing a pink dress that looked like she had grown out off, everything sat in the wrong place. If her brothers weren’t starting to hit their growth spurts, Merida might have never noticed how the dress sat at all, not only that, but Merida couldn’t help but notice that this girl didn’t have a German accent, it sounded somewhere between American and English.

“Aye, erm, yes. Rapunzel Tanzer?” Merida replies after a glance at her roommate’s bare feet, after all, not having an accent Merida had expected might mean this isn’t her roommate at all, she did leave the door wide open for anyone to poke their head in. Merida realised she was being rude so she looked up at her face, she had very cute features and had blonde hair stretching all the way down to the back of her knees that made Merida wonder out of the two of them, who would have more of a struggle dealing with their hair first thing in the morning,.

“That’s me. Scottish? I should have guessed by the name, but I don’t really know much about Scotland.” Rapunzel pauses. “Or.. Uh, Ireland?”

“No, I’m no Irish.” Merida’s Ego puffed up inside her chest, people outside of the UK had confused her for Irish on a few occasions and it always made her groan and resist the urge to twat the person in the face. It was a feeling she had to make sure she kept in check now, As much as Merida didn’t love the idea of being so far from her family in a school hundreds of miles away, she wasn’t about to start fighting everyone and get expelled. Especially over people calling her Irish which in the grand scheme of things was a dumb reason to be expelled. “Your German?” Rapunzel nods with a bright smile. “Whereabouts? M’mum would go to Germany a lot. Well still does I guess.”

“Oh, Munich. But I’ve been attending the academy since Kindergarten.” The ease and nonchalance caused Merida to pause, she had been enrolled for High School and the University and while the brochure said the academy hosted students from pre-school to pre-university. However, for some reason, it never occurred to Merida that people would actually be enrolled for their entire school lives. But at least that explains how Rapunzel didn’t seem to have an accent.

“So what’s it like here?” Merida asks.

“Oh, you know. Classes, homework, and group projects.” Rapunzel replies as she moves to her bed, almost dancing with how she moves before dropping onto the bed. “I mean, it’s like a lot of the movies, I think? What was school like for you before here?” Rapunzel tilts her head curiously to Merida who, taking a leaf from her new roommate sits down on her own bed and gives the answer a small bit of thought.

“I wouldne’ say the group projects were worth bringin’ up, but otherwise the same. The big difference is going home at the end of the day.”

“I bet that was nice, having a room and home of your own to go back to.” Rapunzel said with a wistful sigh.

“Y’re an only child, aren’t’cha?” Merida said with a sarcastic eyebrow raised.

“I am, how-“

“Only an only child would think they have the house to themselves.”

“So what are your… uh, brothers? Um, Sisters?”

“Oh no, I’ve got three devils, they just look like younger brothers.” Merida let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of Hamish, Harris, and Hubert and their terrible antics that would put Kevin Macalister to shame but at the same time she tried very hard to ignore the fact that she already misses the tiny terrors after only 28 hours apart from them.

“Three younger brothers?! They can’t be that bad?”

“Oh right? Pretty sure there are people on the internet who pretend to be half as mad as them for views. They’re triples so they dinnae have to even talk half the time. It’s creepy and evil. Mum and Da’ wouldn’t let me call an exorcist when they were three.” Merida continued to complain about not only her brothers but also how strict her mother could be at times, and Rapunzel was strangely enthusiastic and curious about the complaints. It was a little weird to Merida but at the same time, it also helped push a great deal of her anxiety and silly homesick feelings away and making herself feel a little more comfortable with her new school situation.

“So.” Merida started after a nice comfortable silence had fallen over them. “You in the art club? There’s an art club, right?”

“I’m the president of the art club.” Rapunzel beams. “Do you want to join?”

“Oh no, no. I couldnae draw to save my life.”

“Oh it’s not just drawing, anything can be art if you look at it right. We have a primary school girl who cross-stitches poetry about strange worlds.” Merida thought on that for a moment.

“What about weaving?”

“Of course! It must take a long time to get the style right so anything with that much love and attention has to be art.” It was quick and not at all surprisingly easy to get Rapunzel even more excited than she naturally seemed to be, artistic endeavours were clearly her passion, more than just painting like Merida first thought.

“I guess I could sit in on a meeting to see what it’s like,” Merida says.

“I look forward to showing everyone’s work off to you, then.” Rapunzel clapped her hands together in excitement, and in that moment a new girl popped her head in, catching the rooms attention.

“We’re late, Punz!” The girl announces, she had red hair like Merida only it was beautifully straight and shone. She looked amused and a little panicked at the same time which Merida didn’t know a face could look like that.

“Late?” Rapunzel tilted her head then leapt off the bed. “Late! Let’s go.” Se says to Merida, without any hint of obligation, just a sense of natural inclusion.

“Go? Go where?”

“Choir. Sort of.” The redhead declared. “We have final rehearsal before we perform for the. Well you, and the other kids to celebrate the start of the year.”

“You coming?” Rapunzel offered with a smile.

“No, Thank you. I should probably unpack. I’m no much of a singer anyway so it would fall on deaf ears w’me.”

“Oh. Well if you’re sure. When I get back, I’ll show you the cafeteria and everything okay.” Merida nods.

“Punzzzz” The other girl whines as Rapunzel slips on her satchel.

“I’m coming I’m coming.” And with Rapunzel closing the door Merida was finally alone with her thoughts. Maybe being here wasn’t going to be like all those horror stories she’d heard about boarding schools.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is just a sample, don't forget to go [**_to my Wordpress Journal_**](https://palladiumotter.wordpress.com/).
> 
> to see the future prompts and be sure to subscribe so you can get told when the completed story comes out!


End file.
